


A pretty space elf girl falls out of sky.

by SilverIcy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU ep 1 where keith is one to make the blue lion's force field disappear., AU world which Altean!Lance is an original blue paladin, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Blue lion wants her paladin happy again, F/M, Half-garla keith, It's just an one shot for now., Keith pulls her literal pigtails., Layna is Allura's cousin., Layna is a female version of Altean Lance., Layna is an extremely talented sharpshooter., Layna's first love is Garla and red paladin who was murdered by Zarkon., Love at First Sight, Pining Keith (Voltron), Poor Keith, Sad Lance (Voltron), he has no idea how to woo her.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIcy/pseuds/SilverIcy
Summary: Keith catches a pretty alien-elf girl with her hair white as a snow falling straight into his arms from the blue lion robot's mawsAnd, then, she opens her sea blue eyes.Oh shit, he thinks.He is pretty sure that it's a love at a first sight.Unfortunately for him, his tendancy to put a foot in his mouth puts a hamper on his attempt to woo her.Meanwhile, Layna tries to deal with her grief over a loss of her home, a betrayal of her black paladin leader, her beloved's death and everything.And, she is pretty sure that she wants to punch the lights out of this rude mullet-haired human.





	1. Chapter 1

"Love isn’t something we invented. It’s observable, powerful, it has to mean something… Love is the one thing we’re capable of perceiving that transcends dimensions of time and space."

\- Dr. Amelia Brand from _Interstellar_

* * *

 

In his short life, Keith often hears the people spouting and singing all kinds of the poetic things about a romantic love.

Falling in love at the first sight. A cupid shoots a love arrow to its intended victims. A star crossed love. A unrequited love. A red string between the fated two soulmates. A 'I-can't-bear-to-live-without-you' type of love. A half of other people completes other half to make a whole soul. 

He thinks it's a load of crap.

Perhaps his cynicism is a result of his childhood spent in travelling through the different foster homes.

He don't understand how the people falls for each others and willing to do everything to obtain their love even it means they're willing to do something stupid and illogical.

Keith is certain that he don't need a romantic love in his life. After all, only he needs in his life, is his brother figure, Shiro and his future career as a pilot in the Galaxy Garrison.

Then, Shiro went missing on the Ceberus mission a year ago. 

And, his future career as a pilot goes up in smoke due to his explusion from the Galaxy Garrison. All because of his "discipline issues" that his instructors so graciously label on his lone wolf personality and his vocal disagreement regarding the red tapes on the disasterous Cerebrus mission.

So, he goes 'rogue' and searches for a truth about what's happening to Shiro. During the months, he feels a strange and unexplainable tug pulling him toward the desert.

That's where he finds the cave that contains the ancient strange drawings of lions and others.

He tries to find out a purpose behind these ancient drawings. 

He doesn't really understand, but he can feel something deep in his gut that these drawings and the disappearance of Shiro are somehow connecting to each other.

He secretly brings some technology to his personal cabin for a hacking purpose. He tries to hack in the main computer of the Galaxy Garrison, but he isn't that talented enough to access the red tapes information. So, he turns his focus on the strange drawings. Strangely, he picks up the odd readings of the energy signal from somewhere in the desert.

His investigation turns into an almost full blown obession for a few last months. It nearly turns him into a hermit. He discovers the odd energy signal getting active more than usual.

Until an unknown flying object crashes into the ground. He can see that crash from the far distance. His gut feeling tells him that it's important. 

So he's hacking again right away, just to find a very much alive and unconscious form of Shiro right under the Galaxy Garrison's nose.

He finally rescues him away from the Galaxy Garrision's grubby hands along Pigde and Hunk. 

Then, it lends to the discovery of his brother figure being amnesic, the mysterious voltron and them travelling to find a source of the strange energy output in another hidden cave.

They fall though the crumbling ground and ends up landing on other deeper cave. They stumble upon the biggest cat-like blue robot encasing in the blue force field glowing in the darkness.

His blue-grey eyes widen in a surprise as the blue force field dispersing at a moment his hands make a contract with it.

And it moves.

A giant robotic cat leans forward, its legs bending and its head hovering toward him. It stares at him unblinkingly.

He has to tilt his head upward to a towering robot cat. Honestly, its stare unnerves him a bit.

What does it doing here? Why does it stare at him like that?

Then, its maws open and something come out of it. He hears the other three people exclaiming in surprise. However, he ignores their surprised cries. 

From his viewpoint, everything goes slow as something come out of its maws turns out to be a distinct form of the female.

All he can see is a white blur falling straight toward him.

Reflexively, his arms reach out to catch her. His knees slightly bend under the sudden weight.

Blinking in bewilderment, Keith finally looks down at her. 

And, all suddenly, he feels his heart skipping by a sight of her unconscious form in his arms. A female has a long and slightly messy hair in which somehow broke out of its braid in a process. 

He remembers the white blur, it turns out that her hair is as pure white as fresh snow. His bare fingers on her back can feel her white hair that is trapped between her back and his hand. It feels like he is touching the expensive silk cloth of the highest caliber.

Her skin tone is a lovely shade of brown that is very pleasing to the eyes. 

She's wearing the otherworldly and slightly scorched, white body armor along with the blue and black accents that hugging her curves. It looks as if she is recently undergoing and surviving the battle.

However, there's definitely something alien about her appearance.

A damn evidence that she is a truely geniune alien, is her pointy ears and her sickle-shaped blue markings on her upper delicate cheekbones that glowing ethereally in the dark. A golden circlet with a sapphire embellishment in a center on her forehead gives her an air of elegant royalty.

All in all, she resembles a very pretty alien-elf warrior princess from the space.

His heart skips again at that impression of her. Keith frowns and feels very peculiar by his heart's unusual reaction to her.

What's wrong with his heart? Keith know that he is very healthy for a young man his age.

Then, he hears her groaning softly and stirring in his arms as she resurfaces into the conscious world for a first time. Her long white eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. He inwardly watches in a rapture as her lids slowly raise and reveal the dazed blue eyes.

A shade of blue in her alien eyes reminds him of the water and sea.

An awareness returns into her eyes. Then, her sea blue eyes meet his blue-grey eyes in a first time.

His heart skips for a third time.

That's a moment when he realizes what is exactly causing his current heart condition.

_Oh..._

_Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

“I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare.” 

  
  - Ned Vizzini, _It's Kind of a Funny Story_

 

* * *

  _"I am Kaxus. It's a pleasure to meet you, Blue Paladin." A lithe, muscular Galra spoke as he saluted a formal Galra greeting at her._

_"If you're so good at long range, then why did you try to learn the close combat by yourself?" Kaxus says frankly. Layna just glares at him grumpily as she tries to attempt to use the twin butterfly daggers on the training drone._

_"Oh... oh!" Layna is stunned, completely catching a guard off by his confession._

_A young altean woman nuzzles against the soft purple fur. A warm naked chest beneath her hand rumbled pleasantly as her lover purred in contentment._

_"Layna! Cover me!" Kaxus shouts as he cuts down the one of the many enemies that surround him with his sword._

_'I'm here, Kax! Duck on left!" Layna shoots at an enemy who tried to sneak the attack on Kax from behind._

_Kaxus... she thinks heartbrokenly as a single tear slide down the slope of her cheek. She feels the darkness swallowing her._

_Layna knows no more as she falls into the abyss._

A first thing she sees is the blue-grey eyes looking down at her. 

Layna blinks a few times, trying to clear out the unblurriness in her eyes. When her eyes finally clear up, she saw an almost-resembling-to-the-male-altrean-with-the-ugly-round-ears alien looks down at her.

She suddenly becomes aware that he holds her in a bridal style.

" _Who the quiznak are you?_ " That's what she speaks to him for a first time. She actually doesn't realize that she speaks to him in altean. 

A male alien unexpectedly drops her into the ground in shock.

" _Ow!_ " Layna exclaims as her backside hits the rocky ground.

  _How rude!_ She thinks unhappily.

This is how she meets him in a person for a first time, and does not quite impressed by his rude action toward her person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahh!!! A second chapter! I thought that I might leave it as forever incomplete story. But, apparently my muse decides to gift this story a second chapter. Can't promise a third chapter although.
> 
> Oh boy, keith gets off on the wrong foot with Layna. Poor Keith, Layna seems she is a type that she could hold a grudge for a quite while if she feels pretty.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, indeed, Keith.
> 
> Well, it's my first time to write Voltron fanfiction. (Actually, i haven't watch Voltron yet. I found voltron though tumbler and reading fanfictions.)
> 
> It's an one shot for now. Maybe might or might not add the chapters in future.  
> I hope you like this story?


End file.
